Absent
by Paminformatic
Summary: Un Oneshot découlant d'une fanfiction que j'ai fait. Si vous  laissez des commentaires, je la mettrais peutêtre ici un jour. En gros c'est Oliver qui se réveille sans aucun souvenir de sa vie... enfin... Presque.


**Absent**

Je suis dans les vapes, sans aucune idée d'où je suis, ni qui je suis. Au dessus de moi, il y a une jeune femme blonde. Son visage est flou, mais je vois parfaitement ses magnifiques yeux gris. Est-ce un ange? Suis-je au paradis? Impossible, j'ai trop mal. Chaque centimètre carré de mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, car la vision s'approche de moi pour placer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens le contact doux de sa peau. Soudain, tout s'en va. L'apparition disparaît. Hé, où vas-tu? J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois un homme. Un vieux barbu. Beurk! J'espère que ce n'est pas lui que j'ai embrassé durant mon sommeil.

Le vieux se lance dans une tirade dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne parle qu'anglais, mais il ne semble pas m'entendre. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler? Oui ça me semble logique. Les mots sortent de ma bouche. Faiblement, mais ils sortent. Le discours s'arrête. Puis reprend, en anglais cette fois. Il parle si vite, comme s'il manquait de temps. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis trop dans un sale état pour saisir quoi que ce soit. Je regarde autour de moi. Les murs sont blancs. Je dois être dans un hôpital. Je suis seul dans la chambre alors je continue à entendre ce que me dit le médecin. Je comprends vaguement les mots « explosion », « coma », « convalescence » et «infirmière », sans plus. D'un coup, le vieux me met de la lumière dans les yeux. Je rabaisse mes paupières et met ma main devant. Non, mais il est fou celui-là. Il me demande mon nom. Je lui réponds que je m'appelle Oliver, sans en être bien sûr. Mon nom de famille reste inconnu de mon cerveau. Il me demande si je me souviens de ce qui m'est arrivé. Ma réponse est simple : Non! Je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Pas même de mon âge. En échange de ses deux questions, je lui en demande une capitale. Dans quel foutu pays suis-je? Il répond que nous sommes au Népal en Asie. Ensuite, il me dit de me reposer. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors aussitôt.

Une main posée sur mon front me réveille, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. J'ouvre les yeux une deuxième fois pour apercevoir une jeune femme. Tout comme le médecin, elle est asiatique, preuve que je suis bien en Asie. Elle paraît jeune, pas plus que 16 ans environ. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont d'un noir profond. Elle me sourit et je lui renvoie son sourire. Elle commence à me parler d'une voix douce

-Bonjour. Je suis Maya. C'est chez moi que vous allez passer votre convalescence.

Miracle! J'entends tout, je comprends tout! Suis-je capable de lui parler aussi?

-Je m'appelle Oliver. Dis-je d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

-Enchantée, Oliver. Répond-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Vous êtes prêt? Nous partons tout de suite.

-J'ai mal, c'est normal?

-Oui. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas bougé depuis presque deux semaines, vos muscles sont un peu rouillés. Sans parler que vous avez été victime d'une explosion. Vous aviez de nombreuses blessures qui sont maintenant partiellement soignées. Détendez-vous, je vais m'occuper de vous.

J'acquiesce et tente de me lever en ignorant la douleur. J'arrive à me redresser, mais aussitôt que je tente de rester sur mes pieds au sol, je perds l'équilibre. Heureusement que Maya est là pour me soutenir.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour essayer de marcher? Me souffle-t-elle. Vous venez de vous réveiller.

-Et si je ne marche plus jamais? Demande-je, effrayé par cette perspective.

-N'ayez pas peur. Vous remarcherez bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite, vous êtes encore faible. Arrivés à la maison, je vous préparerais à manger et on tentera de vous faire faire de l'exercice. Ça vous va?

-D'accord.

-Assoyez-vous sur le lit, je vais vous chercher une chaise roulante.

Je m'exécute, conscient que faire mon fier dans mon état ne servirait pratiquement à rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maya est de retour avec la chaise. Elle m'aide à m'installer dedans et nous partons.

Après une demi-heure de marche de l'hôpital, nous arrivons enfin chez Maya. Ça tombe bien je suis affamé. J'espère au moins que je me souviens comment tenir des ustensiles. À notre entrée dans la maison, un jeune garçon d'environ 4 ans nous accueille, son frère sans doute. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il est seul à la maison. Il nous salue dans sa langue et me regarde, un peu surpris. Il pose alors une question à sa sœur. Elle répond dans la même langue. Le garçon sourit et me parle. Comme je ne comprends pas, Maya traduit.

-Il s'appelle Nao, c'est mon petit frère. Il demande comment vous trouvez la maison.

-Accueillante. Répond-je.

Elle traduit. Nao est rayonnant et pointe sa sœur en me parlant. Je me tourne vers Maya.

-Il dit que tout le mérite me revient, car même lorsque je travaille tard à l'hôpital, je prends toujours le temps de faire un peu de ménage lorsque je reviens.

-Ta mère ne t'aide pas?

-Elle est morte il y a deux ans.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Elle était très malade.  
-Et ton père?

-Il nous a quitté lui aussi il y a six mois. Vous êtes le premier homme à entrer dans la maison depuis sa mort.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin. Notre père était très méchant avec nous. Surtout depuis la mort de notre mère.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me contente de lui faire un sourire désolé.

Finalement, les jours passent. Maya et moi nous entendons très bien et Nao m'adore. C'est réciproque. Pendant les deux semaines qui suivent, mon infirmière personnelle comme je m'amuse à l'appeler, fait en sorte que je ne m'ennuie pas. Le jour alors qu'elle travaille, elle me charge de surveiller Nao. Jouer avec lui est toujours amusant, ce gamin a une imagination débordante et puisqu'il ne sait pas lire, il fait ressortir sa créativité dans des dessins dont je suis parfois jaloux. Le soir, quand Maya revient, elle me fait faire des exercices dont je sous-estime parfois la difficulté. Ainsi, des échauffements que je faisais peut-être autrefois facilement deviennent éreintants et Nao s'amuse à me taquiner en montrant qu'il est capable d'en faire plus que moi. Dans ces cas-là, je lui réplique qu'il ne paie rien pour attendre. Puis, petit à petit, Maya me fait découvrir du pays en me faisant faire des promenades durant lesquelles parfois, elle me demande d'essayer de me lever. J'arrive maintenant à tenir debout, mais que très peu de temps. Cependant, je sens mon corps se renforcir jour après jour et j'en suis fier. Aujourd'hui cela fait presque deux semaines et demie que je suis chez Maya et nous nous promenons avec Nao. Il fait beau, il fait chaud et nous parlons de tout et de rien. Soudain un bras attrape Maya et l'attire. Je fais pivoter ma chaise pour voir ce qui se passe. Un gros balaise tient Maya dans ses bras et essaie de l'embrasser. Comme il pense y arriver, Maya lui flanque un coup de pied dans l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie. Pauvre homme, j'ai mal pour lui. Maya n'a plus aucun mal à se dégager et revient vers nous. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre homme la saisit par les cheveux et s'apprête à la frapper. Cette fois, je n'y pense même plus. Je me lève et envoie mon poing droit au visage de l'homme qui tombe au sol. Maya se cache derrière moi, alors que je fais face à l'homme avec colère. Celui-ci me regarde dans les yeux et alors que je lève de nouveau mon poing, s'enfuit en courant suivit de son ami à l'entrejambe souffrant. Je me retourne vers Maya et lui demande si elle va bien. Elle acquiesce et me demande de me rasseoir avant de tomber, mais je lui dit que plus jamais je ne tomberais. Je suis suffisamment fort pour me tenir sur mes deux jambes sans problème. Nao, lui, est fier de moi et crie des mots que je ne comprends pas, mais que Maya a l'air de trouver très drôles. Nous nous remettons en route vers la maison. Maya se tient près de moi et me sourit sans arrêt. Je lui retourne ses sourires avec plaisir, ce qui la met de très bonne humeur.

C'est le soir. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et m'endors. Mon sommeil est paisible, mais rapidement, il change radicalement. Je me vois, en pleins ébats avec une femme blonde aux yeux gris. Cette fois c'est clair, ce n'était pas une vision, mais un souvenir. Je change de flash-back. Cette fois, je porte un habit de cuir vert et je suis en moto. Je m'arrête lorsque je vois une silhouette devant moi. Un homme à l'air plutôt jeune m'appelle par mon nom. Je retire le capuchon et les lunettes cachant mon visage. À mon bras, il y a une arbalète d'accrochée et dans mon dos des flèches. Prochain flash : Je suis chez moi face à trois hommes, ou plutôt jeunes hommes. Un grand habillé de vert et orange, un petit à l'air moqueur habillé de rouge et un noir à l'air robotisé, comme un cyborg. Ils me regardent tous, ayant l'air d'attendre des ordres. C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille. Je suis en sueurs, mais je connais mon nom au complet : Oliver Queen.

Le lendemain, je demande à Maya si je portais encore des vêtements quand on m'a trouvé. Elle répond que oui et qu'ils sont encore à l'hôpital. Je lui demande si elle peut me les apporter, car j'aimerais les récupérer. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Elle ne me promet rien, mais me dit qu'elle essayera. Je la remercie et finit de manger, puis Maya s'en va travailler. Je passe la journée avec Nao comme d'habitude, mais je m'amuse moins. Je suis lunatique et mon regard est absent. Le gamin semble s'en rendre compte et se contente de s'amuser tout seul. La journée est longue, les heures interminables. Le soir arrive enfin et je prépare à manger pour nous trois. Maya arrive, exténuée. Elle a mes vêtements dans une boîte de carton. Je la remercie d'un baiser sur la joue qui la fait rougir, puis je me retire dans ma chambre. Je fouille dans la boîte, le cœur battant. Ce que j'y trouve ne m'étonne pas : le même ensemble de cuir que dans mon flash-back. Il est un peu brûlé et écorché, mais c'est bien le même. Il y a également une paire de lunettes, une arbalète et des flèches. Le parfait Robin des Bois. C'est décidé, je pars demain matin. Je ne sais pas où ni comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je pars. On cogne à la porte. Je cache l'habit et le reste dans la boîte et glisse la boîte sous le lit. Je dis à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle peut entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur Maya qui me regarde, l'air gêné.

-Bonsoir. Je suis venue te demander si tu comptes manger tout de suite?

-Bonsoir, Maya. Non, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste… Je… Je pars demain, je m'en vais d'ici.

Son visage se décompose. Elle me regarde, incrédule.

-Où ça? Me demande-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas encore. À vrai dire, c'est plus une traversée du monde pour retrouver mon ancienne vie.

-Non! S'il te plaît, restes!

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je dois avoir de la famille qui m'attend. Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai une femme et des enfants. Si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

-Tu es probablement mort pour eux. Et puis, ce n'est pas certain. Ta place est ici avec nous. C'est nous ta famille maintenant.

Je soupire. Cette fille est vraiment impossible. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas seulement partir mais que je le dois? Elle s'approche de moi, prend mon visage à deux mains et m'embrasse en me caressant les cheveux. Je me laisse faire de peur de la brusquer, mais mon cœur est ailleurs. Mon esprit aussi. Ils sont auprès de cette femme blonde qui me sourit dans mes rêves. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de son nom, mais mon âme entière lui appartient. Maya se décolle enfin, les joues écarlate. Je l'interroge.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas… murmure-t-elle. Peut-être que… Je pense que je suis amoureuse de toi…

Mon cœur palpite. Ce genre d'amour est interdit. En tout cas dans ma tête. Je ne connais peut-être pas mon âge, mais je sais que je suis majeur et Maya est encore mineure. Je lui en fait part. Elle dit qu'ici cela n'a pas d'importance. Mes arguments tombent à l'eau. Elle me fait promettre d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de partir puis elle sort de la pièce. Voulant échapper le plus vite possible au dilemme, j'essaie de m'endormir rapidement. J'y arrive, mais c'est pour retomber encore une fois dans une série de flash-back. Mes rêves ressemblent à un film d'action, avec plusieurs scènes de violence. Finalement, je revois la femme que je vois toujours. Elle est dos à moi et semble avoir beaucoup de peine. Je sens que c'est à cause de moi. Je tente de lui expliquer, mais je ne réussis pas à lui faire part de pourquoi je dois la quitter. J'ai une mission, c'est tout, et je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Elle pleure. Je ne tente même pas de m'expliquer. Je suis désolé, Lois. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je me réveille, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? Elle m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi. C'est sûr, même si je la retrouvais, elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Je tente d'étouffer ma peine. Combien de temps ai-je eu à souffrir de cette manière avant de perdre la mémoire? Un an, deux ans? Peut-être plus. J'ai prit ma décision. Je ne pars plus. Je reste au Népal avec Maya et Nao.

Deux ans passe. Maya et moi sommes mariés et je feint d'être heureux. Parfois j'y crois, même. Avec Maya, j'essaie d'apprendre à Nao à parler anglais. Il apprend vite et nous pouvons rapidement nous comprendre. Ça fait bien mon affaire, car Nao est très intéressant et c'est quelqu'un d'agréable avec qui discuter. Il m'arrive même parfois de m'ouvrir complètement à lui, lui dire ce que je ressens, pourquoi je suis resté, et à quel point j'aimerais m'en aller sans oser les abandonner. Le gamin est compréhensif et ne me juge pas. Il ne raconte rien à sa sœur et me remercie sans cesse d'être resté pour eux.

Aujourd'hui, je suis seul avec Nao. La nuit dernière, j'ai eu un flash-back durant lequel j'ai vu des hommes, des femmes et des enfants enfermés et testés en laboratoire. Je ne sais pas encore le rapport avec moi, mais je crois que ça a un lien avec cet habit vert. Nous sommes dans la cour et j'ai posé un raisin sur un verre à dix mètres de moi. Je tiens mon arbalète à la main et je vise le verre. Non, je ne compte pas le briser, mais trancher le raisin. J'ai l'intuition d'en être capable. Je vise une dernière fois, me concentre et tire… La pointe de la flèche se plante droit sur le raisin, dans la clôture. Nao m'applaudit.

-Bravo! Bravo! Wow, comment avez-vous fait ça, monsieur Oliver?

-Je ne sais pas. Je devait être Robin des Bois dans une autre vie… répond-je vaguement.

-Je peux essayer?

-Non, Nao.

-Pourquoi?  
-Tu es trop jeune, tu pourrais te faire mal.

-Hooo…

Nous repartons vers la maison. Maya arrive et m'embrasse rapidement avant de me dire qu'elle passe la soirée chez une amie pour fêter leur majorité. Je lui conseille de ne pas rentrer tard. Elle sourit et me le promet. Nous mangeons et elle repart. La soirée se passe tranquillement. Nao et moi allons finalement dans nos chambres respectives pour dormir. Encore une fois, des souvenirs me reviennent. Moi et mon équipe sommes dans un hélicoptère. Nous survolons une chaîne de montagnes. J'ai un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que ce sont celles de l'Himalaya. Nous atterrissons en plein au somment du mont Annapurna. Je vois une bâtisse. J'entre avec les autres et nous assommons plusieurs hommes avant de prendre un ascenseur. Arrivés en bas, je vois des tas de gens, tous des prisonniers. Ils maudissent leur bourreau. Nous leur disons de ne pas s'inquiéter, que nous sommes là et que nous allons les délivrer. Le cyborg défonce les portes et les prisonniers sortent de partout. Ils courent vers n'importe quelle sortie. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux retire le capuchon du petit rapide et le prend en photo avant de partir en courant. Je m'élance à sa suite et crie aux autres de m'attendre dans l'hélico. Je cours je cours et réussi enfin à l'attraper. Aussitôt, il enfile un masque et fait pénétrer du gaz que je juge toxique dans ses poumons. Il meurt sur le champ. Je prends l'appareil photo et je le détruis. Mon flash-back se termine alors que tout commence à exploser autour de moi. Un autre commence. Je suis jeune, j'ai environ 15 ans et je suis à l'école. J'embête un gars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'embêtes et j'adore ça. Je le pousse et il tombe. Sa casquette quitte sa tête. Il est complètement chauve. Nouveau flash. Aquaman est avec nous. Il est dans un sale état. Je devine que c'est à cause du chauve, Alexander Luthor.

Je me réveille. Je me souviens de tout. Absolument de tout à partir de mon enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui en passant par la mort de mes parents, ma rencontre avec Clark, Lois et la création de la Ligue des Justiciers. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai quitté celle que j'aime. J'ai une mission : empêcher Lex Luthor de faire de gens innocents des cobayes de laboratoire comme il a voulu le faire avec Aquaman et Cyborg.

Sans attendre, je sors de mon lit et j'enfile mon équipement. Je quitte la maison après avoir veillé une dernière fois sur Nao. Les autres doivent tous penser que je suis mort. Il est l'heure de leur prouver le contraire.

L'Archer Vert est de retour!

FIN


End file.
